Camouflage Christmas
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: El militar Edward es designado, dejando atrás a una embarazada Bella. ¿Qué pasa cuando Navidad llega y él no puede llegar a casa con ella y su hija?


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **beegurl13**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **beegurl13** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Camouflage Christmas**

 **By:** beegurl13

 **Traducción:** littleshinyspark

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

22 de Diciembre, 0800 horas.

Solo nueve horas para que Edward llegara a casa.

Yacía en mi cama, intentando volver a dormir, pero la emoción del día era demasiado para mí. Este día había estado marcado en mi calendario por los últimos dos meses, desde que Edward había sido notificado del día de su reubicación o del día en que por fin volvería a mí. No podía esperar a que fuese hora para encontrarme con mi vecina, Alice, e ir juntas al aeropuerto a recoger a nuestros soldados.

Edward y yo habíamos estado casados por un año, lo que quería decir que esta sería nuestra segunda navidad como marido y mujer. No solo eso, sería nuestra primera como padres. Nuestra hermosa hija, Hailey Renée, tenía solo dos meses, y hoy finalmente conocería a su papi por primera vez.

Edward y yo nos conocimos durante mi primera semana en la universidad. Siempre había soñado con ser enfermera, esperando cuidar de las nuevas madres y sus bebés en el área de maternidad de un hospital. La primera prueba de laboratorio de mi primer año involucraba sangre. Luego de despertar después de haberme desmayado en clase, la primera cosa que vi cuando abrí mis ojos era verde. Los ojos verdes más brillantes e increíbles que alguna vez hubiese visto me devolvían la mirada, y fue amor a primera vista. Él era un año mayor, pero al haber cambiado de carrera recientemente a medicina, compartíamos el curso introductorio a la biología. Me ayudó a recuperar la clase perdida y estábamos juntos desde entonces.

Durante su último año, Edward comenzó a buscar facultades de medicina. Él tenía varios familiares que estaban en la milicia y, cuanto más pensaba en el tema, más fácil era su decisión: quería unirse al ejército. Decidió que su licenciatura era suficiente y, en lugar de entrar en la escuela de medicina, se enlistó para ser un médico de combate. Estaba emocionado con esa oportunidad de poder conocer el mundo y, mientras que yo pudiese ir con él, estaba más que encantada con la idea.

El día que se fue para hacer el curso de entrenamiento básico fue uno de los más difíciles de mi vida. No estoy segura de quién lloró más, si su madre o yo. Verlo abordar el avión fue aún más duro que ayudarlo a cortarse su hermoso cabello color bronce. Seguía siendo el hombre más hermoso que había visto, solo que diferente. Lo amaba con locura e intenté con todas mis fuerzas apoyar su decisión de unirse al ejército, porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo por nosotros. Él me aseguró que con el tiempo estaríamos juntos y nuestras vidas serían más normales. También prometió que, eventualmente, podría dejar que su cabello creciera un poco y yo no tendría que pasar por una vida en la que el tuviese un corte militar en las tarjetas de Navidad.

El primer año fue una tortura. Me metí de lleno en mis estudios, dejando mi habitación solo cuando era necesario. El entrenamiento duró meses, en los que solo le daban unos pocos recesos cada tanto. Él vendría a casa a verme cuando podía, siempre haciéndose tiempo para mí, pero nunca era suficiente. Todo el tiempo había alguien o algo alejándolo de mí, y eso me enfurecía. Una noche, luego de ir a cenar fuera, me acompañó hasta mi residencia y se fue. Una vez la puerta estaba cerrada y me hallaba completamente sola, rompí en llanto y mis sollozos eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera pude notar cuando volvió al cuarto.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? Estás asustándome, por favor, di algo —rogó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas frente a mí y tomándome en sus brazos.

—Te echo de menos y tú sigues yéndote. Voy a perderte…

—Bella, no. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por nosotros. —Puso sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron—. Quiero casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Vamos a recorrer el mundo juntos, algún día tendremos bebés y seremos tan felices. Lo prometo, nunca nada podrá alejarme de ti.

—No puedes decir eso, porque ya hay cosas que te mantienen alejado de mí —sollocé.

Sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas, llevándose con ellos mis lágrimas.

—Amor, eso es solo físicamente. Y es temporal, pero ¿sabes qué? —preguntó, esperando a que le prestase atención.

—¿Qué? —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Tú tienes mi corazón y, a todos lados donde voy, lo dejo contigo. Solo recuerda eso. No puedes perderme porque tienes mi todo, aquí contigo. Te amo, Bella.

Me besó y se quedó conmigo esa noche, perdiéndose la cena en reconocimiento a su padre, en la que sería honrado con un premio de parte de su jefe. A la mañana siguiente, Edward llamó a su madre para explicarle su ausencia y ella lo comprendió, alegando que aún recordaba lo que era ser joven y estar enamorado. Luego de esa noche juntos, no me preocupé tanto, sabía que sin importar a donde fuese o lo que hiciera, él siempre volvería a mí.

Su pelotón estaba posicionado en la Base Conjunta Lewis-McChord, la cual estaba, por suerte, solo a cuarentaicinco minutos de Seattle, que era donde se encontraba mi Universidad. Una vez su entrenamiento estuvo completo y le fue posible volver a Washington, podíamos vernos casi todos los fines de semana. Una vez cada tanto, Edward tenía entrenamiento de campo, que le llevaba una o dos semanas, pero la mayoría de los fines de semana era todo mío. Al menos hasta que tuvo que volver a su cuartel.

Las cosas siguieron de esa manera por un poco más de dos años. Una vez terminé la universidad, pude conseguir un trabajo en una oficina pediátrica en Tacoma, lo cual me acercó aún más a Edward y, para ese punto, ya habíamos comenzado a hablar seriamente sobre matrimonio. Él estaba trabajando duro y subiendo tan rápidamente de rango como era posible, deseando que cuando nos casáramos, pudiéramos tener una buena casa dentro de la base. Aunque nada de eso me importaba, solo quería estar junto a él.

Mi trabajo estaba yendo bien, y cuando mi cumpleaños número 25 llegó, Edward me llevó a cenar al restaurant más elegante de la ciudad. Podía notar cuan nervioso estaba y me hacía pensar si tenía algo más que un simple festejo de cumpleaños en mente. Durante la cena, él continuaba dándome miradas extrañas, para luego enfocar su atención en otra cosa. Estaba más callado de lo usual y comencé a preocuparme de que algo realmente malo estuviera pasando. Mientras dejábamos el restaurant, tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia un pequeño parque que se encontraba en la próxima calle. No estaba segura de por qué quería ir allí, ya que no era un lugar al que hayamos ido antes, pero lo seguí de todas formas, sabiendo que siempre lo haría sin importar qué.

Una vez sentados en un banco en frente de un pequeño lago, con las luces reflejándose en el agua, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Edward, ¿qué ocurre? Estás actuando raro y estoy comenzando a preocuparme. —Alejé mi mano de la suya al igual que mi cuerpo. Él no se movió, ni siquiera parecía haber notado mi movimiento.

—No quería que fuera de este modo, Bells. —Había tanto dolor en su voz que estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, los años en los que lo esperé, ¿él iba a romper conmigo? Incluso habíamos estado viendo anillos de compromiso, por lo que estaba totalmente confundida y sentía como si el corazón fuese a salírseme del pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no querías que fuese de este modo? ¿Estás dejándome? ¿Tienes a alguien más? —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras esperaba que confirmara mi mayor miedo, que había encontrado a otra mujer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, sus ojos encontrando los míos con rapidez—. Bella, no, no es eso. Todo lo contrario. Dios, cariño, no pienses eso. —Volvió a tomar mi mano, sujetándola entre las suyas.

—¿Qué es entonces? N-no entiendo… ¿qué está pasando? —Sabía que él podía oír el pánico en mi voz y esperé por lo que parecieron horas, pero no podían haber sido más que segundos.

—Bella, te amo. Tú sabes eso. No hay nadie más para mí. He estado planeando esto por meses y quería que fuese especial, ¿sabes? Quería demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí, pero ahora ocurrió esto y no sé… No sé si puedo hacerte esto. —Estaba divagando, pasándose la mano por el cabello, mientras la otra seguía sujetando fuertemente la mía.

—¿Edward?

—Cásate conmigo, Bella. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita negra. Dentro de ella se hallaba el anillo más hermoso que haya visto, pequeños diamantes brillando en la tenue luz. No era gigante ni extravagante y eso era lo que más me gustaba de él. Demostraba que Edward realmente me conocía y sabía lo que yo habría elegido. No necesitaba una roca de tres quilates en el dedo. No me importaría que me diese un anillo plástico del Hombre Araña, siempre y cuando lo tuviera a él.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, intentando asegurarme de que esto era lo que él realmente quería y que en serio pensaba lo que estaba diciendo. Y solo pude encontrar amor en ellos.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —contesté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, recibiendo una de vuelta. Cuidadosamente tomó el anillo en sus manos y lo colocó en mi dedo, encajando perfectamente—. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Sabías que te diría que sí, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa se borró en un segundo, siendo reemplazada por un gesto serio.

—Bella, no sé cómo decir esto. Me refiero a que sabíamos que siempre estuvo la posibilidad, solo que nunca creí que ocurriría tan rápido. Me preocupa cómo lidiaras con esto, porque realmente no es justo para ti. Es tan egoísta de mi parte el hacerte esto, pedirte que hagas esto por mí.

—¿Hacer qué, Edward? Solo dime —pregunté, con el estómago hecho nudos.

—Seré transferido a Alemania en un mes.

El aire dejó mis pulmones.

—Eh… e-está bien. Bueno, eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sabíamos que no te quedarías aquí por siempre.

—Estaré allí alrededor de tres meses y luego mi unidad será ubicada en Afganistán por un año. Me iría a principios de Enero.

—¿Afganistán?

—Sí, pero esta es la cosa, no puedes mudarte conmigo a menos que estemos casados.

—Ah —dije, comprendiendo rápidamente la gravedad de la situación—. Así que quieres esperar para casarte, ¿eso es? Porque no tenemos otra opción, ¿o sí?

Giró su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Podemos casarnos antes de que me vaya. De esa manera, podemos conseguir una casa y podrías ir antes de que mi unidad sea transferida a Afganistán. Pasarán semanas de entrenamiento antes de que eso ocurra, así que podré verte una o dos veces antes de irme, pero tendremos un mes para estar juntos de esa manera. Entonces, cuando el despliegue termine, probablemente tendremos que quedarnos en Alemania por unos años. Podemos vivir en la base, tienen viviendas familiares allí, así que habrá muchas familias alrededor. Estaré trabajando en el hospital de la base aérea de Landstuhl y la ciudad más cerca está completamente americanizada.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas con toda la información que estaba dándome y no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo podría organizar y llevar a cabo una boda en menos de un mes? Y, sobre todo, ¿realmente quería vivir sola en Alemania mientras él estaba tan lejos? Quizá sería mejor si me quedase en Washington y vivir con mis padres o algo. Seguramente podría conseguir un trabajo en la Clínica de Forks.

—Olvídalo, es estúpido. —Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo frente a nosotros y podía ver la angustia en sus facciones—. No puedo pedirte que hagas esto. Dejar todo atrás por mí, cuando ni siquiera estaré allí, no es justo. Te alejaré de todo lo que te es familiar, solo para poder tenerte por unos días. Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado.

Su tristeza rompió mi corazón. Obviamente había malinterpretado mi momento de duda y, mientras lo miraba fijamente, no pude contenerme.

—Está bien, iré contigo. Casémonos tan pronto como sea posible, ¿sí?

Su mirada encontró rápidamente la mía, brillando esperanzada, y antes de que me diera cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura? —susurró mientras yo asentía en respuesta—. Te amo, cariño —musitó sobre mi piel y mis manos se clavaron en su espalda, acercándolo lo a mí.

—También te amo.

El tiempo pasó volando y, sin darme cuenta, llegó el seis de octubre y nos encontrábamos en una pequeña iglesia de Fort Lewis (un nombre que muchos hombres del ejército insistían en usar, en un esfuerzo por desairar a la base de la Fuerza Aérea más cercana), con un sacerdote pronunciándonos marido y mujer. No había mucha gente, solo nuestra familia y amigos, pero fue el día más maravilloso de nuestras vidas. Cuando Edward me besó —nuestro primer beso como una pareja casada— había tanto amor y admiración en él que por poco rompo en llanto. Él me amaba y sabía que sin importar qué problemas afrentemos en el futuro, encontraríamos la manera de salir de ellos juntos.

Despedirnos cuando tuvo que irse a Alemania no fue fácil, pero sabía que lo vería pronto. Ya habíamos solicitado una vivienda dentro de su base y nos habían asegurado que pronto estaría disponible. Me quedé en Tacoma para finalizar los arreglos de la mudanza y, para el primer día de diciembre, estaba viviendo con mis padres, esperando que Edward llamara. Habíamos estado casados por dos meses ya y solo habíamos pasado un total de seis días juntos. Lo extrañaba más que nunca y rezaba para que un apartamento para nosotros estuviera disponible pronto.

El once de diciembre finalmente ocurrió y él día siguiente me hallaba en el primer vuelo hacia allí. Todas mis pertenencias habían sido enviadas por el ejército y esperaba que no tardasen mucho en llegar. Estaba ansiosa por tener nuestro hogar listo y poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con Edward antes de que volviera a irse.

Lloré el veinte de diciembre cuando me contó que sus órdenes habían cambiado y debía irse unas semanas antes, lo que significaba que estaría sola en Navidad. Como su fecha de partida era el veintidós, me había encontrado un lugar disponible en el primer vuelo a Washington así podría estar con mis padres. No era como me habría imaginado nuestra primera Navidad como un matrimonio, pero Edward dijo que eso significaba que volvería antes y estaría aquí para la próxima Navidad. Tendría un mes libre de trabajo luego de que el despliegue de tropas hubiese terminado y quería llevarme a una verdadera luna de miel. Mientras estábamos en nuestra cama la noche anterior a su partida, él recorría mi cuerpo desnudo con la punta de sus dedos, nombrando cada una de las ciudades que quería recorrer conmigo. Ya lo extrañaba y aún no se había ido.

Había sido un largo y duro año. Edward se iría tres semanas para entrenar y volvería a Alemania por dos semanas. El despliegue a Afganistán sería al final de esos catorce días y era nuestro último tiempo juntos hasta quién sabe cuándo. Pasamos cada segundo de esos días envueltos el uno en el otro, haciendo el amor en cada rincón de nuestro pequeño apartamento, demostrándonos nuestra devoción una y otra vez.

El día de su partida me hallé llorando en la pista, viendo a su avión despegar junto a Alice, mi nueva mejor amiga. Su esposo Jasper era parte de la unidad de Edward y nos habían alojado en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, por lo que el suyo se encontraba justo frente al nuestro. Ellos estaban más tranquilos sabiendo que nosotras nos teníamos la una a la otra para apoyarnos y desahogarnos. No había nada mejor que una amiga para distraerte de los posibles peligros por los que estaría pasando tu esposo. O eso es lo que Jasper le había dicho a Alice antes de irse.

Seis semanas después, me enfermé. Cuando al pasar de los días no mejoraba, Alice me obligó a ir y chequearme en el hospital dentro de la base. E imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me informaron que estaba embarazada. Estaba que explotaba de alegría y no podía esperar a llegar a casa y contarle a Edward. Él me llamaba cada noche y normalmente hablábamos por una hora, a menos que estuviesen bajo ataque. Algunas veces le ordenaban salir a patrullar o ayudar a las bases más pequeñas que se hallaban allí. Esos eran los trabajos más peligrosos y siempre volvía a respirar tranquila cuando me llamaba luego de llegar a Kandahar Air Field, la base en la que había sido enviado. Esa noche cuando llamó, le pedí que habláramos por Skype y, una vez que pudo verme, sostuve frente a mí la imagen del ultrasonido que me habían hecho temprano. Supo lo que era en un instante y su sonrisa era devastadora.

— _¿En serio?_ —preguntó, con los ojos llorosos.

—Sí. —Asentí, finalmente dejando que las emociones me dominaran con lágrimas de felicidad rodando por mis mejillas. Él estaba feliz y no podía esperar a que le diesen un tiempo libre para poder estar conmigo y nuestro bebé.

Edward quería estar en el parto, pero los tiempos no concordaron. Él se tomó sus dos semanas libres alrededor de un mes antes de la fecha en la que la bebé debería nacer y pasó cada minuto de ellas con sus manos tocando alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Amaba apoyar su cabeza sobre mi vientre y cantarle suavemente. Casi todas las noches me despertaba su dulce voz y la sensación de sus manos acariciando mi gran vientre, mientras lo besaba y juraba amar a nuestra hija eternamente. No podía esperar a verlo con ella en brazos y durante ese tiempo elegimos su nombre. Edward eligió Hailey porque sonaba como halo y él ya se estaba imaginando el ángel hermoso que ella sería. Yo elegí Renée como su segundo nombre, ya que en mi familia corría la tradición de nombrar a la primera hija como su abuela materna.

Cuando Edward partió nuevamente hacia Afganistán, fue una de las pocas veces en las que lo vi realmente llorar. Él sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo al irse y yo sabía cuánto eso le dolía. Le aseguré que estaríamos bien y que él necesitaba terminar su trabajo así podría volver rápido a nuestro lado. E imaginen mi felicidad cuando, luego de haberse ido, una sorpresa de su parte llegó a mi puerta: había hecho que su madre y la mía viniesen a acompañarme. ya que él no podría estar en los últimos días. Lo llamé esa noche y lloré, agradecida de que pensara en mí.

El parto fue perfecto, pasó sin ninguna complicación y el rostro de Edward se iluminó cuando vio a nuestra hija por primera vez. El hospital tenía servicios de video para situaciones como la nuestra, y yo estaba entusiasmada de poder mostrarle nuestra bebé tan pronto nació. Jasper estaba con él, y Alice conmigo, y los cuatro nos emocionamos con la alegría del momento. Alice me había confesado que ella también estaba embarazada (como resultado de las dos semanas libres de Jasper antes de las de Edward), y que estaba tratando de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que nuestros hombres volvieran. Ella era una ayudante estupenda, cuidando a Hailey varias veces en la semana para que yo pudiese dormir de a ratos, limpiando o solo distrayéndome con chismes banales de Hollywood. Ella era realmente la hermana que nunca tuve y no estaba segura de haber podido lograrlo sin ella este año.

Mientras me hallaba en la cama, pensando en cuan duro había sido este tiempo sin él, no podía creer que el tiempo separados había terminado finalmente. Edward estaría en casa en pocas horas y seríamos una familia normal. Hailey parecía notar que algo estaba ocurriendo, no durmiendo bien las últimas noches, y esta mañana no parecía ser la excepción. Cuando comenzó a llorar, me dirigí rápidamente hacia su cuarto, tomándola en brazos y llevándola a mi cama. Yacíamos juntas, ella amamantándose entusiasmadamente. Acaricié suavemente su cabecita y me maravillé al notar como su cabello oscuro se tornaba cada vez más como el bronce de su padre. Era una bebé tan hermosa y estaba emocionada por verla envuelta en los brazos de Edward.

Luego de cambiar de lado y alimentarla por unos minutos más. Hailey estaba satisfecha y volvió a dormirse. Aproveché el tiempo para tomar una ducha y rasurarme en todos los lugares necesarios, anticipándome a Edward estando en casa. Quería estar hermosa y sexy para él y había comprado un camisón de seda azul oscuro con encajes en una tienda en la ciudad unos días antes. Tenía planeado usarlo en su primera noche aquí y recordarle, con suerte, por qué había estado luchando todo este tiempo. Recé porque me quisiera como lo hacía antes de irse y corriera hacia mí al segundo de bajar del avión.

Unos minutos después de las diez, el teléfono sonó.

—Hola, Alice —dije, asumiendo que era mi amiga, quien sabía estaba muy emocionada por ver a su esposo. Había elegido el top de maternidad perfecto para usar en el aeropuerto, para luego alterarse pensando si marcaba bien su vientre o no. No quería lucir solo rellenita, quería verse _totalmente_ _embarazada_ , según sus palabras.

— _Bella_. —La voz me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Edward? —dije, dejando caer la rosquilla a la que le estaba untando queso crema—. ¡Hola, cariño!

— _Hola, amor, no tengo mucho tiempo. Escucha, tengo malas noticias._

Mi corazón cayó más rápido de lo que lo había hecho la rosquilla.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

— _Estamos varados en Kirguistán y no sabemos cuánto nos llevará salir de aquí._

—¿Qué? —dije, sin entender del todo lo que estaba diciéndome.

— _Dejamos Kandahar e hicimos una parada aquí, pero el avión que debía llevar a nuestra unidad de vuelta a Alemania ya se había ido. Con las fiestas y todo, no tienen idea de cuando vendrá otro avión con espacio para todos._ —Estaba hablando rápido y yo intentaba darle sentido a sus palabras.

—¿Kirguistán? Espera, eso es aún más lejos, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿qué hacen allí? No entiendo.

— _Cariño, cuando sales de Afganistán debes pasar por Kirguistán primero. Es como ellos manejan los viajes. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quería avisarte que no voy a llegar hoy, amor. Lo siento muchísimo. No sé qué decir._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y podía sentir los sollozos comenzando en mi pecho.

—Está bien…

— _Bella, lo lamento, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Esto me está matando tanto como a ti. Estamos aquí, sentados, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Si pudiera caminar hacia ti, lo haría._ —Su voz dejaba ver cuán afectado se encontraba, pero intentaba dominar sus emociones. Debía ser fuerte por él, mostrarle que estaba bien.

—Está bien, yo estaré aquí, no iré a ningún lado. ¿Te dieron un tiempo estimado de cuándo podrán volver? —Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme, una pequeña esperanza.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— _Dijeron que podría ser comienzos de marzo hasta que nos llevaran a todos. Van a intentar enviar algunos soldados en cada avión que llegue, pero si ese no se dirige a Alemania, quién sabe dónde podríamos terminar._

¿Marzo? ¿Debía que esperar a marzo para verlo? No pude aguantar los sollozos para ese momento y comencé a llorar.

—¿No pueden traerte en uno de los primeros aviones? Tienes una bebé que no has conocido aún. ¿No pueden dejarte ir primero? —rogué, esperando que mi lógica lograra que así fuera.

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada teñida con tristeza.

— _No, ojalá fuera así, pero no es la forma en la que funciona esto. Seguramente esté en el segundo grupo, así que espero llegar a mediados de_ _e_ _nero aproximadamente, quién sabe. Creo que esa es nuestra mejor opción. Cariño, debo irme, somos muchos de nosotros aquí y solo hay unos pocos teléfonos. Te llamaré tan pronto como sepa algo más. Besa a Hailey por mí, las amo. Las veré pronto._

—También te amo, ten cuidado —dije, esperando a que la llamada terminara para colgar.

Cuando lo hice, dejé escapar un grito de angustia imposible de contener y, a la vez, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. La abrí para encontrarme con Alice completamente desconsolada, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se arrojó a mis brazos, con los suyos fuertemente enroscados a mí alrededor.

—Ah, Bella, no se suponía que fuese así.

—Lo sé —dije, tratando de consolarla—. Lo sé.

Nos sentamos en mi apartamento por los próximos dos días, esperando escuchar noticias de nuestros esposos. Hasta el momento, no había habido nuevos cambios y estábamos resignadas a pasar Navidad solas, de nuevo. Alice estaba en el mismo predicamento que yo había estado el año anterior y como ella y Jasper se habían casado solo unos meses antes que Edward y yo, había sido igual de duro para ella también.

La única diferencia era que ella se había quedado sola en Alemania, ya que ni ella ni Jasper tenían familia cercana con la que podría haberse ido. Este año nos tenía a Hailey y a mí, y yo me aseguraría de que las cosas salieran tan bien como fuese posible.

La víspera de Navidad la pasamos frente al televisor, intentando olvidar nuestra tristeza con una maratón de "Una historia de Navidad". Cada vez que Ralphie se disparaba en los ojos, nos reíamos, luego llorábamos frente al recuerdo que nos traían las armas. Edward había llamado justo después del mediodía y pudimos hablar por casi media hora. Dijo que algunos aviones habían pasado por Manas, la base de la fuerza aérea en la que se estaba quedando, pero hasta el momento, ninguno había tenido espacio para su unidad y el equipaje que llevaban.

Como al otro día era navidad, no habría más aviones hasta el próximo día. En secreto, había estado esperando que hubiese una forma de que llegase a casa, pero luego de hablar con él, finalmente acepté que no iba a pasar.

Abrigué bien a Hailey esa noche y con Alice nos dirigimos al servicio que se daba en la iglesia de la base. Escuchamos mientras el coro cantaba villancicos y uno de los grupos de niños recreaba "Una historia de Navidad". Luego de charlar con otras mujeres cuyos esposos estaban también en la unidad de Edward, volvimos a casa. Le pedí a Alice que se quedase a dormir con nosotras, pero no quiso. Dijo que Jasper le había prometido llamar a primera hora de la mañana y no quería perdérselo.

Ambas chequeamos nuestras contestadoras al entrar al apartamento, pero no había mensajes de los chicos. Edward había dicho que trataría de llamarme en la noche, pero sabía que no era muy probable. Abracé a Alice y le deseé buenas noches, susurrándole un tembloroso "feliz Navidad".

Luego de poner a Hailey en su cuna, me senté en living, mirando las luces del árbol de navidad. Titilaban, haciendo que los pequeños ornamentos brillaran. El ornamento de Hailey de "mi primera Navidad" estaba colocado justo en el frente, junto al que Edward y yo habíamos colocado en "nuestra primera Navidad" el año anterior. Lo había comprado para conmemorar nuestra primera Navidad como una pareja casada, incluso aunque no hayamos podido pasarlo juntos, de la misma manera en que no podríamos este año. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos, recé silenciosamente para que Edward estuviese bien y desenchufé las luces.

El sueño no vino a mí fácilmente esa noche. Me movía y volteaba cada dos segundos, sintiéndome inquieta y preocupada. Un poco después de la una de la mañana, salté de la cama, entrando en pánico, sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Fui a chequear que Hailey estuviese bien, quien dormía pacíficamente, y luego verifiqué que no hubiese llamadas en el teléfono. No las había. Y aun así no podía sacudirme de encima la sensación de que algo había cambiado. Luego de servirme una bebida, volví a la cama e intenté dormir.

Horas después, desperté confundida, sentía como si aún estuviese soñando. Hailey estaba llorando, pero tan pronto como comenzó, paró. Intenté oír los sonidos que venían del aparato para bebés, pero me hallé aún más confundida cuando todo lo que pude escuchar eran tarareos y, luego, una voz cantando. Oí como Hailey arrullaba gentilmente, acompañando la canción. Era familiar, al igual que la voz, pero en mi confusión no podía entender a quién le pertenecía. Sintiendo que ella estaba a salvo y que seguramente estaba soñando, volví a sumirme en un sueño.

Un poco después volví a despertarme y mientras me estiraba en la cama, la consciencia volviendo a mi mente. El monitor de bebé de Hailey estaba muy silencioso y me sentía caliente, casi demasiado caliente. Me acurruqué aún más en mis sábanas y allí fue cuando lo sentí, una mano acariciando muy suavemente mi cabello y rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron de un golpe y todo lo que podían ver era un mar verde rodeado de oscuras pestañas.

—Hola, cariño —dijo.

Pestañé, confundida, intentando sentarme y comprender quién estaba a mi lado.

—¿Edward? —pregunté, con la voz rasposa y baja.

—Shh, está bien, soy yo. —Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con la luz del monitor de la bebé.

Alcé mi mano hacia su rostro, sin poder creer que fuese real.

—No entiendo, creía que… —Mi respiración comenzaba a alterarse y mi corazón parecía que fuese a salirse de mi pecho.

—Lo sé, lamento no haber llamado. No quería ilusionarte y ocurrió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo. Un jet de carga llegó y el equipamiento que debía llevar no estaba listo aún. Se suponía que irían a Incirlik en Turquía por unos días, por lo que ofrecieron traernos aquí primero. Fue todo muy deprisa, solo agarramos nuestras cosas y saltamos en el avión de inmediato. Espero que esté bien… —Sus ojos lucían preocupados, creyendo que quizá no lo querría aquí con nosotras.

Me tiré encima de él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Sí, por supuesto que está bien. No puedo creer que estés aquí. —Me alejé un poco, mirándolo a los ojos. Lucía tan cansado, pero aun así contento—. ¿Jasper también volvió? —pregunté.

Alzó una ceja, dudoso.

—¿Qué?

Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Por Alice, está tan sola, y si tú estás de vuelta y él no, va a entristecerla mucho. —Cuando finalmente comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo, las emociones me abrumaron. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, causando que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—Sí, el también volvió. Nos dejaron a ambos al mismo tiempo, así que está con ella ahora. —Sus pulgares se deslizaron por mi rostro, retirando las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas. Mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, se iba inclinando, nuestras narices tocándose—. Shh, no llores, por favor. Está bien, estoy en casa y estamos juntos. Feliz Navidad, cariño.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un dulce y suave beso, su mano en mi barbilla, sosteniendo mi rostro. Quería tocarlo, aún sin poder creer que realmente estaba aquí, y mi mano se deslizó por su brazo, hasta su cabello, mis dedos acariciando sus suaves hebras.

—Estás húmedo —dije, cuando nuestros labios se separaron. Me tomó solo un momento darme cuenta de que se hallaba en solo su pantalón de pijama y su colgante en el cuello.

Una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

—Sí, tomé una ducha. He estado en una base militar por los últimos tres días y en un jet de carga por ocho horas. No olía muy bien —dijo con una carcajada—. Quería estar perfecto para ustedes, pero ella comenzó a llorar antes de que pudiera ducharme, por lo que no creo que tenga una buena percepción de mí aún. Aunque no pareció importarle demasiado.

—¿La viste? —pregunté.

Asintió.

—Es hermosa, Bella. Se amoldó completamente en mis brazos y cuando le canté su canción, ella sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás haya visto. Te agradezco tanto, cariño. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Lo que me has dado, lo que nos has dado…

Su voz se quebró con sus últimas palabras y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Volví a recostarme sobre la cama, trayéndolo conmigo. Pasando mis manos por su pecho y hombros. Lo miré, nuestros ojos nunca rompiendo esa conexión.

—Te amo, Edward. Te amo tanto —susurré. Sus labios encontraron nuevamente los míos y lo que comenzó como un beso gentil y amoroso, se tornó rápidamente acalorado y un poco desesperado. Sus manos apretaron mi cintura, arrugando mi pijama y estirando la tela sobre mi vientre. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abriendo mi boca para darle paso a su lengua. Sabía tan bien, tan familiar y, aun así, un tanto diferente.

Dejó suaves besos por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, acariciando mi cabello con su nariz y besándome.

—Ah, hueles tan bien, cariño, y eres tan suave. —Su mano derecha se coló bajo mi camisa y rozó mi cintura, haciéndome cosquillas. Ahogué una carcajada mientras acariciaba su cabello, que había crecido un tanto desde la última vez que lo vi. Mi cuerpo se arqueó contra el suyo y gemí cuando sus dedos rozaron mi pezón. Su mano tapó por completo uno de mis pechos y comenzó a apretarlo.

—Cariño, tus tetas están tan grandes. No estoy lastimándote, ¿verdad? —preguntó, besando mí cuello. Edward solo se refería a mis senos como _tetas_ cuando me hablaba sucio, por lo que escucharlo decirme eso cuando recién comenzábamos a besarnos me extrañó un poco. Hasta que recordé que había estado encerrado en una base rodeado de hombres por un año. Era comprensible que ciertos términos y palabras hayan quedado grabados en su mente, y la simple idea de eso comenzó a calentarme. Conocer a este nuevo Edward era algo que me emocionaba de sobre manera.

—No, se siente estupendo. No pares. —Mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda, sintiendo cada musculo mientras se flexionaban.

—Necesito que te saques esto, amor. Quiero sentirte. —Tomó mi camisa, tirando de ella. Levanté las caderas y luego subí mis brazos para que pudiese sacarla. Yacía debajo de él, solo con mi ropa interior, mientras él se sostenía en sus codos para mirarme mejor.

Mis manos se movieron instintivamente a mi estómago, tratando de esconder las muy presentes marcas del embarazo.

—No mires. Estoy diferente y no es lindo —dije con timidez y vergüenza, sintiendo como su mirada me quemaba.

—Bella, ¿es en serio? ¿Tienes una idea cuan maravillosa luces para mí? —Sus manos movieron la mía y sus dedos acariciaron mi vientre, tocando suavemente las marcas que me carcomieron todos estos meses—. Amo como te ves. Estas son por esa hermosa pequeña que está en la otra habitación y, si me salgo con la mía, planeo que hayan muchas de estas marcas, muchas más. —Sus ojos ardían con la intensidad de sus palabras y ya no me preocupé en ser perfecta para él. Sabía que me amaba sin importar cómo luciera, tal como yo lo amaba.

Lo miré bien en la tenue luz de la habitación y noté algo en su pecho. Había una marca en su lado izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón, y cuando me acerqué más pude ver una palabra. Volví a dirigir mi mirada a su rostro y me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ah, eso es por ti. —Cuando la miré de nuevo, pasando mis dedos sobre ella, me di cuenta que era un tatuaje y, en una letra curvada e inclinada, estaba escrito _Bella_ _—_. Una vez te dije que tenías mi corazón. Esto lo prueba. Te pertenece, siempre.

Trazando las letras con la punta de los dedos, mi cuerpo comenzó a arder por él. Me incliné para besar el tatuaje y el corazón que ya era mío. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, dejé ir toda la preocupación y la duda que tenía sobre ese momento.

—Edward, hazme el amor.

Era una petición fácil, simple, pero el fuego que comenzó a arder en sus ojos me dijo que sería todo menos simple o fácil. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre mí y tomó mis labios en los suyos. Sus manos estaban por todo mí cuerpo y las mías tocaban cuanto podían del suyo, queriendo sentirlo y a la vez asegurándome de que realmente estaba bien.

—¿Puedo quitarte el bra? —preguntó, dejando un reguero de besos por mi pecho y hombros.

—Sí, pero, eh… ten cuidado en caso de que gotee un poco. —Él no había estado para verme en toda mi faceta de alimentadora, así que probablemente no sabía el gran desastre que podría hacer solo con mis pechos. No había alimentado a Hailey desde hace algunas horas y, aunque aún no fuese su hora de comer, podía sentir como mis senos ya estaban listos para ella.

Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda, desabrochándolo rápidamente y sacándomelo. Mis pezones estaban como piedras, ambos por alimentar constantemente y por la excitación de tener a Edward conmigo. Se inclinó y jugó con uno con la punta de su lengua, haciéndome gemir y que uno de mis pezones comenzara a gotear. Sus ojos me miraron inquisitivamente y se volvió a inclinar, metiéndose uno de mis pechos en la boca. Besó, lamió y succionó, nunca importándole la leche que seguramente estaba saliendo de él. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a mirarme, vi la sonrisa traviesa que tenía.

—Tiene un sabor dulce. Creo que me gusta esto de amamantar. —Con eso dicho volvió a meterse un pecho, esta vez el derecho, en la boca. Haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara de placer, empujando mi pecho contra su rostro. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por mi vientre, jugando con el elástico de mi ropa interior. Agradecí silenciosamente el haberme rasurado el día anterior, cuando aún tenía las esperanzas de que llegase.

Mientras seguía jugando con mis pechos, su mano se coló en mis bragas, bajando hasta que sus dedos estaban justo entre mis húmedos labios. El gruñido que salió sus labios fue tan sexy, que me hizo levantar las caderas, ansiosa por sentir sus dedos aún más dentro de mí.

—Estás tan húmeda y caliente. No tienes idea cuánto he extrañado esto —susurró, mientras seguía dejando besos ardientes por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos, que estaban aferradas a su espalda, se deslizaron por su costado hasta el frente, mis dedos colándose bajo del elástico de su pantalón. Podía sentir su duro miembro contra mi muslo y no podía esperar a tenerlo en mis manos.

Con sus dedos aún dentro de mis bragas, susurró con preocupación:

—¿Has visto al médico? ¿Está bien que te toque aquí? —dijo empujando sus dedos contra mi entrada. Sabía que le preocupaba si podía o no tener sexo luego de tener a la bebé, pero todo estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy bien. El doctor me lo dijo hace dos semanas.

Con esto dicho, comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos y me estremecí con las sensaciones que me estaba causando el volver a sentirlo. No pudiendo contenerme más, metí mi mano dentro de su pantalón, dejando que mis dedos se envolviesen a su alrededor. Podía sentir la humedad en la punta de su miembro y el hecho de que yo estaba causando esa reacción en él me encendía aún más. Saltó un poco cuando mi mano lo envolvió por completo.

—Bells… —gimió mientras continuaba absorto con mis pechos. Su colgante se movía con él y el metal frío rozaba mi piel ardiente. Usualmente se lo sacaba cuando volvía a casa, pero cuando estaba en servicio nunca lo hacía. Probablemente ni siquiera era consciente aún de que podía sacárselos, pero no quería recordárselo. Siempre lucía tan sexy con la cadena colgando de su cuello y el pequeño trozo de metal yaciendo sobre su pecho. Solté su cabello y tomé el colgante para acercarlo a mí hasta que nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Su lengua lamía mis labios y no pude controlar el suspiro que salió de mí. Había estado soñando con ese momento desde la última vez en que habíamos estado juntos, hacía tres meses. Quería que me tomara, para que ambos recordáramos a quién le pertenecía y quería verlo perder el control dentro de mí.

Mientras yacía sobre mí, con su cuerpo moviéndose y empujando contra el mío, mi mano seguía acariciando su miembro, subiendo, bajando y torciendo un poco mi muñeca con cada movimiento. Sus dedos se volvían más insistentes con cada tirón de mi mano y pronto sentí dos y luego tres dedos empujando dentro de mí.

—Quítate estas bragas —dijo con un gruñido, levantándose y apoyándose sobre sus talones.

Las tomó con sus dos manos y tiró de ellas por mis piernas hasta que las quitó, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él. Sus ojos se deslizaron mi cuerpo y pude ver el hambre en ellos.

—Mi Bella —susurró, su suave voz contrastando con la fuerza que había mostrado hacía pocos segundos. Nos quedamos quietos, solo mirándonos, disfrutando de tener al otro y felices de volver a estar juntos. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, levantó una mano y comenzó a deslizarla por mi vientre. Acomodé la almohada bajo mi cabeza para verlo mejor. Mis dientes se clavaron en mi labio inferior mientras se deslizaba por mi cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de mi cintura. Sus manos se extendieron por la piel, cubriendo la mayor parte de mi vientre, mientras dejaba suaves besos con total adoración. Sus ojos nunca dejaron mi cuerpo. Situándose finalmente entre mis piernas, me miró mientras yacía sobre su estómago y apoyaba su barbilla sobre mi bajo vientre.

—Te amo tanto. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por darme una hija y por esperarme. Tú eres lo único que necesitaré siempre y solo quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Me dejarás hacerte feliz? —preguntó, con sus ojos llenos de honestidad.

Levanté una mano, pasándola por su cabello, dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran por su cien y su mejilla.

—Ya lo haces.

Sus labios se curvaron formando una hermosa sonrisa y se presionaron contra mi piel, sus ojos siempre conectados a los míos. Fue dejando un camino de besos hasta que, finalmente, pude sentir su respiración sobre el pequeño parche de rizos que tenía entre mis piernas. Sus manos tomaron mis piernas, levantándolas y separándolas al mismo tiempo. Mientras continuaba mirándome, sentí su lengua tocar suavemente mi clítoris disparando un sinfín de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Lo lamió rápidamente, para luego repetirlo, pero esta vez tomándose su tiempo y bajando para poder pasar lentamente por mis labios. Mis manos apretaban las sábanas y mi espalda se arqueaba de placer, empujando mis pechos hacia él. Mis ojos se cerraron y dejé escapar un largo gemido. Sentí como sus labios comenzaron a lamerme, succionando y probándome. Edward siempre había sido bastante talentoso complaciéndome de esa manera, pero en esta ocasión, sus habilidades parecían haber mejorado en demasía y no quería que parara jamás.

Sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de mí, mientras su lengua continuaba lamiendo mi sexo y. varios minutos después, pude sentir que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

—Amor —dije—. Edward, detente, voy a venirme. Detente, por favor.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Creo que ese es el punto —dijo, la risa en sus palabras enviando vibraciones a través de todo mi cuerpo.

—No, quiero que estés dentro mío cuando me venga. Quiero que nos vengamos juntos, ¿sí? —rogué y lo sentí dejar un dulce último beso sobre mis labios. Se levantó, tirando de sus pantalones hasta que quedó completamente desnudo, igualándome. Su miembro erecto se movía frente a él, e hice todo lo posible por contener las ganas de sentarme y envolver mis labios a su alrededor. Estaba tan cerca de venirme que sabía que tendría que esperar a más tarde para hacerlo.

—¿Necesito un condón? —preguntó mientras subía por mi cuerpo acariciando mis costados.

—No, está bien. Por favor. Te necesito, necesito sentirte —susurré, acelerada.

Llegó a la altura de mi rostro y nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, podía sentir mi sabor en él. Nuestras esencias combinadas eran casi suficientes para terminar de enloquecerme. Levanté mis piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura. Mientras acercaba sus caderas a las mías pude sentir la punta de su miembro contra mi entrada y, justo cuando comenzaba a deslizarse entre mis húmedos labios, mi lengua se mezcló con la suya y presioné mis pies contra su culo, empujándolo contra mí. Se introdujo por completo en mi interior y ambos gruñimos ante la sensación. Era un momento de total satisfacción, por fin estábamos completos. Ambos nos detuvimos, nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando con rapidez y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas eran el único movimiento y sonido en la habitación. Mientras salía de mí lentamente, gimoteé ante la sensación de pérdida, para suspirar contenta cuando volvió a entrar de un golpe.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, rítmicos, y continuó dejando una lluvia de besos por todos lados donde pudiese, su lengua reencontrándose con mi boca. Mis talones se clavaban en su espalda, mientras mis piernas lo empujaban hacia mí. No podía tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca y cuando comenzó a marcar un ritmo, entrando más rápido y profundo, me aferré a él aún más fuerte. Inhalé su esencia, saboreándome en sus labios y anhelando más. Nuestros besos eran torpes y sensuales, tomé el inferior entre los míos, mordisqueándolo juguetonamente. Gruñó un poco mientras empujaba más fuerte y rápido dentro de mí.

—Amor, te sientes tan bien. Ah, Bella… —gritó y podía notar en su rostro que estaba cerca de su cima.

Metí una mano entre nosotros, hasta encontrar mi clítoris con los dedos. Comencé a acariciarme y su mirada rápidamente se dirigió hacia ese punto.

—Te ves tan sexy cuando te tocas así, amor. —Cuando se inclinó, su miembro se movió en un ángulo diferente, golpeando una nueva parte dentro de mí. La sensación era tan poderosa que grité de placer. Entre la punta de su verga golpeando mi punto G y mis dedos frotando furiosamente mi pequeño botón, me sentía a punto de explotar.

—Edward —grité entrecortadamente—. Estoy tan cerca. ¡Vas a hacer que me venga!

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras seguía empujando en mi interior, cada vez más profundo.

—Vente para mí, Bella. Quiero ver cómo te vienes.

—Ahhhh —chillé, extasiada, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que comenzaban a salir desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Mis dedos se curvaron a la vez que mis piernas se apretaban aún más alrededor de su cintura. Mi espalda se arqueó, empujando mis pechos contra el suyo, mientras el continuaba enterrándose en mi interior con fuerza.

—Bells, ¡vente conmigo! —aulló y yo me dejé llevar por el placer y el éxtasis. Sentí mis dedos clavarse en su espalda, a la vez que mi otra mano se alejaba de mi centro para dejarle más espacio. Embistió unas veces más antes de quedarse completamente quieto, solo mirándome a los ojos. Había tanta felicidad en su expresión y la intensidad en ella casi me hace llorar. Dio unas últimas embestidas con mis paredes apresándolo en mi interior, vaciándose por completo. Cuando su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Cada tierno beso que me daba estaba lleno de amor y devoción, y seguimos besándonos lánguidamente por la próxima hora. Cuando Hailey comenzó a llorar, Edward me sonrió, saltando de la cama y corriendo a su habitación. No pude aguantar la carcajada ante la vista de su trasero desnudo dejando el cuarto, pero cuando volvió a entrar con nuestra hija en sus brazos, todo pensamiento dejó mí mente. La realidad de verlos juntos era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pude haber soñado y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la vista.

—Aquí está mami —le dijo con voz suave y dulce—. Creo que alguien está hambrienta. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras la acercaba hacia mi lado de la cama. Tomándola en mis manos, la acosté junto a mí, viendo como sus ojitos curiosos me observaban atentamente. Una brillante sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su pequeño rostro y repentinamente fui consciente de por qué me parecía tan familiar, era la misma sonrisa torcida que su padre me había dedicado minutos antes.

—Hola, cariño —la arrullé, sintiendo como Edward acomodaba las sábanas a la vez que se deslizaba detrás de mí, acurrucándose contra mi espalda. Se sostuvo sobre su codo, mirando a nuestra hija sobre mi hombro, quien yacía en su espalda, moviendo sus puñitos y piecitos en el aire.

—No cambié su pañal, tendrás que mostrarme cómo hacerlo —dijo, con una disculpa grabada en sus palabras.

Giré para mirarlo.

—Ah, no te preocupes, lo haré. —Reí a la vez que él se inclinaba para besar la punta de mi nariz. La sonrisa en su rostro era deslumbrante y mi mirada volvió a dirigirse a nuestra hija, ayudándola a tomar uno de mis pechos en su boca. Mientras ella se alimentaba contenta, suspiré. Los dedos de Edward bailaban sobre la piel de mi cadera, antes de deslizarlos alrededor de mi cintura y empujar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Feliz Navidad, amor —susurró.

Envolví mis pies con los suyos.

—Lo es ahora.

* * *

 _¡Y feliz Navidad para ustedes! Esperamos que hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad con sus seres queridos._

 _Este OS es nuestro regalo, con el resto de las historias que terminaremos de publicar esta semana. ¡Dejen un comentario contándonos qué les pareció como regalo para nosotras! ;)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
